


secret keeper

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Rey Solo, Rey is Leia's daughter, Speculation, mostly canon compliant, post-TFA, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Rey flies away in the Falcon, Leia is confronted by a friend about the secret she's keeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret keeper

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of thrown together, so any constructive criticism/editing notes is appreciated.

Leia pressed her lips together tightly as she watched Rey board the Falcon. Honestly, she was surprised the young woman hadn’t picked up on her panic during their embrace. She was very strong in the Force, as she should be.

It was one of the most peculiar and melancholy sights Leia had ever taken in, seeing her board that ship on her own. It was Rey’s now, she supposed, and Chewie’s. She’d probably never get used to it. 

The whine of the ship’s engines as it took off masked the sound of approaching footsteps, but Leia sensed the presence of an old friend. She turned, her smile already turning up crookedly to greet the taller woman beside her, a beauty with greying red hair. The woman crossed arms over her chest and frowned at Leia, more concerned than judging. “You should have told her, Leia. You still should tell her, as soon as you get the chance.”

Leia shrugged helplessly. “What can I say to her, Mara? That her father’s dead, her brother killed him, and her mother is in constant danger? That she came this close to her family, after all this time, to have lost most of it and have to spend years away with Luke in training instead of being here with me? What good would it do her?”

Mara Jade narrowed her eyes, angry on behalf of Rey. “She deserves the truth, especially after all she’s been through.” 

“Hear me out, please. She’s just accepted the idea of being without her family. I’ll tell her once she’s trained. Or maybe Luke will. I don’t know, I can’t. I just-”

She broke off, covering her face with one hand and holding back the tears suddenly fighting to come. She’d yet to cry over all of this; Han, Ben, her lost daughter, who she’d thought dead for so long...

and even now she couldn’t be with her, couldn’t be a mother to her. “I never should have sent them away,” she whispered, her voice wavering.

Mara’s arms wrapped around the general’s shoulders, a warm show of support. “I’m sorry. I know this is hard...I shouldn’t have pushed. I’m sure she’ll find out when the time is best for everyone.”

Leia nodded, clinging to Mara’s arms and wrangling her breathing, getting herself back under control. “Thank you.”

Mara rubbed her back soothingly. “When did you find out?”

“She described pulling my father’s lightsaber from the snow, and suddenly I sensed it. I’d known for a long time, deep down, probably since I first saw her, but I was trying not to believe it. I love her, but now I have someone else to be terrified for.”  
Mara released the general and grabbed her hand instead of her shoulders as she gained her composure. “I’ll do everything in my power to take care of her, Leia, and so will Luke. We’ll take care of both of them. You have a rebellion to worry about.” She kissed her friend’s temple lightly. “I believe you have a meeting to get to. Winter will sit with you.”

Leia nodded and squeezed her friend’s hand, smiling gratefully at her. “Thank you, Mara. I’m glad you’re here.”

Mara smiled. “So am I.”


End file.
